


After it all

by Hetsez



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Bromance, Darkness, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Near-Death Experience, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetsez/pseuds/Hetsez
Summary: A perilous mission, led by Blitz and Jäger, goes completely wrong. Will they make it out alive?





	After it all

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote to take a break from my next writing project! I need to thank my fellow writer 07krysalis for this ship; apparently in my story Bad News Kry would have preferred to see a bromance between Jäger and Blitz. (; Here's that bromance, which I realised is super cute.

The pain was immense. 

Jäger lay curled up on the hard-wooden floor, clutching at the wound on his chest. His breathing came difficult, but he didn't think his lungs were pierced. It hadn't been a shotgun that had hit him, luckily. Still, he'd gladly take a boring day at Six's Headquarters over an assault rifle to the chest. 

However, they had been excited to go terrorist hunting when the announcement came they were to take down a division of the White Masks in America. A small trip to such a far-away continent had Jäger almost exploding of enthusiasm, especially because his best friend Blitz was sent along. Little did they know then that it would be such hell. 

It was just them, Blitz and Jäger, along with a team of recruits. Why they had sent the recruits along and not the usual team of elite operators, they never understood. All they knew was that this mission would be a nice change to the drag of daily life at the Base, so they welcomed it with open arms  
.  
It had been going well, no signs of any problems, nothing led them to believe this mission would get fucked up so much. But it had. Jäger had been leading a group of recruits, and Blitz the other. It should have been a routine job, a simple 'take out hostiles and return'. But it turned into a horror story, a bloodbath. The White Masks had been reinforced during the mission, unnoticed by both Jäger and Blitz. They had had no back-up. No one told them over a mic that more hostiles were inbound. 

They came when Jäger least expected it, and the recruits in his team went down by the dozen. It wasn’t long until Jäger was shouting orders at less and less teammates, until he noticed there were none left. They had fought bravely, killed quite a few of their assailants, but they just weren’t trained enough for shit like this. What they needed here was a full team of Rainbow Six operators. It had been dangerous to sent in the recruits. But alas, here Jäger was, on his own, quickly getting surrounded by enemies. 

Soon they had hit him. Once, twice, Jäger took a bullet. But he knew he couldn’t give up. He had called Blitz and his recruits for help, but there were simply too many for them, their aid too slow. Blitz told him to hold on for as long as he could, and he had. He had killed a White Mask for every teammate of his that was taken, in revenge. But they were on him. It didn’t take long before he couldn’t raise his weapon anymore, before the blood started oozing out of his wounds. 

And that’s how they kept him. The terrorists neither killed nor helped him, wanting to keep him as a hostage, possibly. All Jäger saw from his position on the floor were feet walking in and out of his view, heavy, black boots. Rough voices speaking an unknown language hurt his ears. A cigarette fell in front of his face, and Jäger held his breath. The smoke stank as the light at the end of it slowly died out. He watched it go out, trying not to think about the fact the flame in his heart was gradually growing weaker as well, just as the cigarette had done. 

Where was Blitz? 

Jäger was kicked, pushed around. And all the while he lost more blood. He held his hand on his wound tightly, a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding. What was going on? Had they killed the others? Had they killed his best friend? Jäger's heart hurt when that possibility came to his mind. Of course he mourned for the lives of the excellent recruits lost today, but if something were to happen to Blitz… Jäger thought he would never be able to smile again. 

Then gunfire. Jäger winced at the sudden loud intrusion of his ears as bullets flew all about him. A few bodies hit the floor before the White Masks realised what was happening. They took cover and returned fire. Jäger watched the scene as if he was in a theatre. He wasn’t part of the play, but he was in the middle of it. He caught a glimpse of Blitz, and felt himself relax, if only slightly. Would Blitz be able to save him from the cold hands of death? 

The standoff seemed to last for ages. By now Jäger had lost a lot of blood, but he held on to the fact that Blitz was coming to save him. And so he did. After what seemed like hours, but were probably mere minutes, the gunfire ceased. Jäger raised his head a little, using his last energy to see if his best friend was among the victors. 

Then he emerged. 

Blitz, covered in blood and sweat that was hopefully not his own, rushed to Jäger. His eyes were wide in fear and worry as he crouched down next to the body of his best friend and measured the damage. 

“Shit, you need a medic.” Blitz murmured, quickly instructing his recruits to clear the way and protect them while he called for a helicopter. The few recruits that were left immediately did as they were told, and Jäger felt Blitz reaching under him. He was lifted, in Blitz arms, and he groaned in pain as the pressure on his wound changed. 

“Shh Jäger, it’s okay now. No one will hurt you now.” Blitz comforted him before he set off at a steady pace. He couldn’t run, not with a wounded Jäger in his arms, but had to make his way to the evac point as soon as possible. There Jäger could get medical treatment. 

Jäger lay his cheek against Blitz’ chest as he looked up at his face, confident and determined. He had always admired Blitz for these two features, and felt safe in his arms. But even though his best friend spoke pretty words to him, Jäger could slowly feel himself growing weaker. Life was squeezed out of him. If this were to be his last sight of his life on this cold, cold earth, then at least it would be a peaceful, reassuring one. 

"He's hurt." Jäger heard Blitz' voice faintly as he slowly slid down the dark abyss. While he felt no longer part of this world, his hands cold and his body not obeying the orders from his brains, he did not fail to notice the pure concern in Blitz' voice. He was a lost case, he knew that, but Blitz had never known how to give up. The idiot. 

"Put him down immediately. Support him. I'm getting the medic." An unfamiliar voice instructed Blitz, and Jäger soon found himself lying down on something that was neither hard nor soft while his upper body was kept upright at an angle. His breathing came difficultly as he tried to keep his eyes open. 

"Hold on, Jäger." Blitz whispered from somewhere behind him, which was when Jäger noticed he lay on Blitz' lap, propped up against his chest. His lips were close to Jäger's ear, and his arms around him to support his limp body. 

"Don't you see it's the end for me, Blitz?" Jäger managed to bring out, painfully. He gritted his teeth, but Blitz was behind him and wouldn't be able to see it. "I won't make it." Panic washed over his mind and consciousness as he said this, the reality of it suddenly scaring him. Fuck, he didn't want to go yet. 

"He's not taking you away from me. I'm taking you home." Blitz whispered, his voice soothing and calm, determined. Jäger listened to him, wondering why Blitz was referring to a greater being taking him away, as he didn't think Blitz was the religious type. Did Blitz really think he would see the Hereford Base again? Jäger's weak body didn't testify for that. 

"I'm done for." Jäger mumbled. He would have cried if it was still in his power to do so. He rarely cried, but the boney hand of death was reaching out to him now. 

"No you're not. I'm not letting this happen." 

The medic came, and set to work at once. Jäger concentrated on the steady rising and falling of Blitz' chest underneath him, trying to match their breathing. It calmed him somewhat, and he shifted in and out of consciousness. He was no longer aware of his surroundings. He had no idea where he was, what time it was, whether he was dead or still alive. Jäger found himself in darkness, a numbing, soothing darkness, but a cold one. He found he didn't want to stay in the darkness. He needed to get out, get back to Blitz. But how? 

The darkness scared him as well as comforted him. In the back of his head he knew this was the end, but – was that really so bad? Jäger felt no pain. The wound on his chest was still there, but it no longer agonised him. Maybe he should just accept his fate, maybe he should just accept that it's over. Sleep, forever. That thought pleased him, because Jäger was tired, so tired. Maybe he should just close his eyes and let the darkness swallow him whole? 

Then Jäger noticed that his hands were warming up. Confused, he looked at them in the darkness. He felt dead, but his hands seemed to come to live on their own accord. Could he still be saved? Was there still something to fight for? 

Was Blitz still there? 

Jäger started to walk. When he wandered into one direction, through the dark, his hands grew colder and colder. No, that was not the right way. He turned around and walked in the direction from which he had come. Gradually his hands started to feel warmer again, so Jäger kept walking, curious about the feeling in his hands. 

First his arms warmed up. Then the rest of his body slowly lost its ghostly cold. By now Jäger felt his legs running. He was going in the right direction. The darkness was less vast now, less suffocating. He heard whispers, but he was not yet able to make out any words. He heard other, faint noises as well, but the whispers were the strongest. When Jäger found his body had the right temperature again, as if he suddenly stood under a warm shower after a long day out on a winter's day, he felt his life coming back to him. Triumphantly, Jäger looked about him. There was a light in the darkness and suddenly the whispers became clear, and tears formed in Jäger's eyes when he heard: 

"Stay with me Jäger, I need you." 

The words were as soft as the flutter of butterfly wings, but Jäger heard them now. They were repeated over and over again, and sounded warm, yet desperate. 

"I'm coming Blitz!" Jäger shouted at the darkness around him. He stumbled, ran, and stumbled again, into the direction of the light and Blitz' soft whispers. His will to live had returned to him when Jäger realised his best friend had not left him alone. Dark thoughts gone, all Jäger could think of one thing: I want to live. 

With a gasp his eyes opened wide, his whole body going tense, before he sank back down. The medic, sitting in front of him with a defibrillator, cheered and smiled at him. Jäger looked at him, unsure of who he was, while he breathed in the sweet air around him. Damn, he had never known how good it felt just to _breathe_ and be alive. The medic left to put the defib away and Jäger chuckled lightly, the feeling of fatigue still on him. He couldn't care about that now, however. He was back in the land of the living. 

Jäger's body shook gently as Blitz chuckled, still behind him, and tightened his grip on Jäger in a careful, yet affectionate cuddle. Jäger didn't have the energy to look at his best friend, but he looked at how his legs were intertwined with Blitz', how he lay on his lap and - how Blitz held both his hands. It was then that Jäger realised his hands were warm, almost hot in his gloves, and he blushed slightly at the sight of his hands in Blitz'. It had been that initial warmth that had called him back to life. 

"Welcome back." Blitz whispered into his ear, letting his head rest on Jäger's shoulder. They sat there for what seemed like hours, while Jäger still had no idea of his surroundings or the time. All he knew was that he was save in Blitz' arms, and that was all that mattered at the moment. 

“Please don’t leave me.” Jäger's voice was weak and cracked, but he felt that if Blitz would stop supporting him, he would surely die. 

“I’m with you until the end of the line.” Blitz whispered.

**Author's Note:**

>  _After it all I'll take you home_  
>  _After this dream has gone_  
>  _If we're lucky we'll never be called to stand again_  
>  _Defenders of the Peace with all we've got_  
>  _Someone has to fire the warning shot_  
> [Status Quo – Warning Shot](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c5vzeeiMfzk)  
>  True, soldiers are cool and tough. But every once in a while they need to be able to depend on their fellows. How wonderful when you know your best friend has got your back...
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
